hold me up & don't let go
by queen-of-anarchy
Summary: / in which i write multiple couple for my best friend, Faith, postinlover4ever.
1. Sinjin & Trina

_Remember the time we has soda for wine,_

_we got by on gratitude,  
>worst they could do to you was check you attitude,<br>yeah when fights were for fun, we had water and guns,_

_and a place we could all our own_

_Pretend – Lights_

.&.

"Remember when we where seven?" He asks, awkwardly sitting beside her, it's night, but they're still at the Asphalt Café, sitting on a table, looking up at the stars.

"Shut up and pick up that plastic bag." She says as she stands up and starts cleaning the table they were sitting on. "It's your entire stupid fault, if you hadn't cut in front of me in the line I wouldn't have punched you, you freak." She says in disgust as she's force to clean up what appeared to be the remains of a taco. He hears how her heels click against the concrete floor.

"You didn't answer my question." He bluntly points out, he gets of the table and picks up a broom, today, Hollywood Arts student body decided to have a massive food fight after Trina punched him in the face. "I asked you if you remember when we were seven."

"Yeah, Sinjin, I do." She swallows her disgust as she picks up a rotten pizza. "Why the sudden curiosity?" She throws it away, takes off the protective gloves and sits down and starts trimming her nails, with a roll of his eyes, Sinjin keeps sweeping.

"We used to live close, sometimes we bought soda at the grocery store and then went to the old park down by South and we used to swing on the swing set." He looks up at the sky; he hardly sees stars due to the light all around LA. "You used to be scared of butterflies."

Trina Vega looks up at the sky too, she does remember, that's what scares her the most. She remembers purple dresses, yellow flowers on her hair and a less creepy Sinjin by her side, dressed in a red vest, white polo and short black pants. His knees were scrapped with dirt and just a little wound but he would always try to pick her up to she could catch some leaves from the tree. Then she got a acceptance letter at Hollywood Arts at thirteen, they he got one at fourteen. They've never been the same seven year olds again. They were never kids again.

They drifted apart.

"Don't mention it to anyone, Sinjin." She hears him laugh. "I mean it."

He just smiles, eyes glued to the floor, curly hair all around him, his glasses almost falling out of his nose, but he still smiles. "Sure, Trina, sure."


	2. Beck & Trina

_Heard you're new in town  
>Want someone to show you 'round<em>

_I'm gonna take you out tonight  
>I'm gonna make you feel alright<br>I don't have a lot of money  
>But we'll be fine<br>No I don't have a penny  
>But I'll show you a good time<em>

_New in town – Little Boots_

.&.

She is just fourteen when she takes her first steps into stardom.

The air smells of coffee, paint and almost _creativity. _She sees a lot of different students, some are as shiny as stars, some are as colorful as fresh fruits in a warm spring day, some are dark, their clothes, their accessories as dark as night, some are down to earth, with soft colors like new flowers on May, everything was just wonderful.

She enters a room, Sikowitz, so, that's her teachers' name, she sits down and looks around, she sees more students, but she waits and waits and waits. Fifteen minutes later, the teacher hasn't come through the door yet, so she decides to skip the class, although what class are you skipping when there's no teacher?

She goes to the vending machine and puts in a dollar, she pushes the _Cherry Cola _button, it comes out, she takes of the top and slowly starts sipping from the bottle.

"So, Beck, what are you doing tonight?" She hears a girl say, she turns around a notices Blondie talking to a really smoking hot guy, long fluffy dark hair, deep brown eyes, and god, he's gorgeous.

"Go away, Ami, I'm sorry, I just don't like you." He sees, not threateningly, not mean, not jerky, just calm and trying to let her down gently.

She goes away, and Trina steps forward. 'Hi." She says and he looks at her and damn, if she wasn't nervous this morning when she remembered to pack all her things for school, she's nervous now, but she's Trina _freaking_ Vega and she's stronger than this.

"Hey. You're Trina Vega, right?" He says and she smiles.

"Yeah, are you in the class with me?"

"No, I'm in 8th grade." He says and she's suddenly embarrassed that she found an 8th grader super hot. But he is, so she swallows her pride. "The name's Beck."

"Cool, hey, Beck?" She asks, fidgeting around with her lavender purse. "Do you know where Sikowitz is? I was suppose to have a class with him but he wasn't in the room."

He laughs. "He's probably in the teacher's longue drinking some coconut milk."

She blinks in surprise to that unexpected answer. "Okay, what's up with that?"

"He says it gives him visions." He says, shrugging it off as if it was a normal thing around here. He hears a friend of his calling him. "Hey, got to go, nice meeting you."

And the he goes away.

"Nice meeting you too." She smiles, everything is glitter and shiny and beautiful and perfect.


	3. Cat & Tori

_Here it comes.  
>Guess for years I have tried to calm<br>What's inside me but something's wrong.  
>I don't know what to say<br>To give me away.  
>The dream's the same:<br>I'm alone on a moving train.  
>Wake up here and I can't complain,<br>And there's the first mistake  
>I tried not to make.<em>

_28 - Lorene Scafaria_

.&.

Just because she likes the way her eyes sparkle when she sees ice cream or the way her hips wing every time a Shakira song comes in the radio does not make Tori Vega gay.

Or the way Tori blushes when she's over for a slumber party and she forgets her pajamas (something Cat often does) and she has to let her borrow ones and how oh-so-cute she looks in her yellow pajamas. With a giggling smile and wide brown eyes and suddenly butterflies in her stomach and these things do NOT make Tori Vega gay—right?

She's over tonight, Cat likes her house, it's big and spacey (you know, in Cat's words) and it's nice and she likes he feel of the couch and she feels protected in her house. Sometimes Cat randomly hugs Tori and she can't help but flush, but Cat is this affectionate with everyone.

Isn't she?

Maybe Caterina Valentine is just a big flirt. Because Tori's seen what she does, she does this to Robbie, and sometimes, when no one is looking, to Jade…but why does she feel so sad by it?

"Hey, Cat…" She speaks and Cat looks up from her stuffed giraffe and she giggles, she wiggles her toes around the couch, Tori's sitting across her and she's nervous but she manages. "Do you, like, have feelings for someone? Or like someone? Or…" And her conscience is screaming at her to shut up because everything is coming out wrong and she sounds stupid.

"Yeah," She says, lowering her voice, not embarrassed, but as if to make her listen. "She's really pretty and talented. She has a nice voice and she's really, really pretty and she's a brunette and she's known me for a while." She smiles.

Tori frowns. That description sounds an awful lot like Jade. Too much like Jade.

"And she's got pretty brown eyes that just make everything shine." Cat smiles for a last time before giggling and skipping towards Tori and just giving her a sweet kiss. Light, on her lips.

And Cat tastes of strawberries and acceptance.


	4. Andre & Cat

_I never seen it before_

_I was tryin to fly  
>but I couldn't find wings<br>but you came along and you changed everything  
>you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around<br>you make me crazier, crazier  
><em>  
><em>Crazier - Taylor Swift<em> 

.&.

The myth about sirens captivating men by their voices and then killing them by revealing they are hideous looking creatures is all just one big fat lie.

How else is he gonna say to explain the sudden inspiration Cat gives him?

"André, where have you been?" She asks as she goes up to his locker, he finishes packing his books in. "We've been looking for you everywhere like that one time I had a bunny but he ran away for a long time, but it turns out, my brother had him hidden in a shoe box."

André smiles. "Yeah, um, I was in the bathroom. What'cha guys needed me for?"

"Oh, we need you for the new school musical."

"But I have zero inspiration right now."

Cat is puzzled. He knows by the way her eyes suddenly focus on him, so intensely. "Then write it about a girl in her own little world and then a boy who loves her a lot tries to get her out."

_A girl in her own little world. _Like you, he wants to say, but he doesn't. Cat; who's an angel, who loves bubbles and soda pop, who loves pink and butterflies, who is sweet to anything and anyone, who never utters a mean word, who never insults anyone, who never is quite here, in the real world, who is just a pretty little princess.

A boy who loves her a lot tries to get her out. Like I wanna be, he wants to say, to scream. Him, André, musical genius, him, who loves the smell of coffee and the sound of piano keys, who adores the way an applause sounds after a hard worked performance, who likes the taste of lemonade and buffalo nuggets, a boy that just needs to love someone.

But he doesn't dare love Cat, love makes people crazy, in Princess Valentine's case; crazier.


	5. Trina & Robbie

_I'm sure that he could give you everything,  
>Stability and diamond rings are the things I do not have<br>I understand you can't handle that  
>But for everything that i lack<br>I provide something you almost have  
>Hot flesh that you yearn to grab<br>Pain in your stomach, you're still so sad_

_Last Chance By Maroon 5_

_.&._

Kevin Millars is so fucking perfect, isn't he?

He's got money, with his mother being famous Deena Millars, he's got looks, of course of shoulder length brown hair, greasy, but yet it looks nice, with deep green eyes and a jaw line that is just firm and he's got talent, the singing voice of an angel and the talent that defies Brad Pitt.

"And what do YOU have?" That's what Trina had said to him, cold, cruelly and to the point when he told her he liked her, that he'd always have.

But she has a point. How the fuck is he gonna compete when all he has is greasy, sloppy ugly dark, curly hair, dark, almost black eyes behind awkward, big glasses. With a puppet who insults every breathing thing in one hand and male make up to cover your imperfections in the other.

_I can give you everything I have_. He wants to say, _I can give you love and attention, all the time in the world, I can give you a shoulder to cry on when you need to, I can give you a friend who picks you up after a drunk night and takes you to your house and tucks you in. I can give you roses, lillies, petunias, whatever kind of flowers you want. I can give you mirrors, lots of them, cause you love your reflection in them. What I can't give you are nice dresses and shoes, diamond earrings and Prada bags, I can't give you a drive in a Lamborghini and I can't make you look like a superstar with me by your side, but I like you Trina, I really, really do._

Too bad those words remain on the pages of his notebook, so Rex doesn't know about them and won't tease him about having a diary. Those words remain in ink and paper.


	6. Robbie & Cat

_Just be pretty but naive  
>anything here is what you believe<br>let the rhyme get stuck in your head  
>wish you had undressed me in your head<em>

_Passion For Publication – Anarbor_

_.&.  
><em>

"Hey, Robbie,' Cat says as she picks up a pepperoni of his pizza, he looks up to her. "What if a hippopotamus has a baby with a giraffe?" They're sitting on the floor of his house, on the nice, wine colored rug, with books and notebooks scrawled around the floor, pencils and erasers, everything you would find in a typical study buddy date.

"I don't think that's even possible, Cat." He laughs as she rolls around the floor, with her foot trying to reach her nose because she doesn't want to use her hand to scratch it. She sits up and giggles, he takes a lock of her hair and pushes it back to her ear. "But if you want to, we can imagine it." He says and she smiles. Because he would give her everything, he would love her and adore her, he would give her a world, even if it is an imaginary one, she wants it and he'll oblige. "Anything is what you want it to be."

She smiles, not a typical Cat-smile, but more of a weird Jade-smile, that means something is coming up. "Undress me in your head." She bluntly says and Robbie can't help but feel a million times smaller and redder than her hair.

"W-What?"

She smiles and suddenly sits in your lap, it feels weird. Dating for two months, in super secrecy feels strange, suddenly be making out with her on the floor of his house. She kisses you, her lips soft and gentle, it's not a rough kiss, it's not demanding, it's just sweet and really Cat-like.

She puts her forehead to his and closes her eyes. "I like you a lot, Robbie."

He laughs; maybe way to loud. 'You'd have to, otherwise, why would you be with me?" She frowns in a kid-like way; he smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Sing to me," She says as she fixes herself by his side, propping her head against his shoulder, it's nice to be around Robbie. "Sing to me about something pretty."

A then he starts singing a song about a girl who's not afraid to show the world her smile, who's not afraid of anything anyone has to throw at her. He's singing of Cat.

Did he mention Rex hasn't been by his side these last two months either?


	7. Jade & Tori

_You might know if you're from around here  
>What goes on for half of the year<br>Have you seen the queen of the castle?  
>Paint this city from ear to fear<em>

_If the air was meant to be glitter  
>It might not take all yours away<br>When she swings she's a heavy hitter  
>When she comes you'll ask her to stay<em>

_My boots - Lights_

.&. 

Dear notebook that I write in between classes because I have way too much thought in my head for me to not tell someone otherwise I might explode and I am not calling you a diary:

Wow, that's a really huge introduction. I'm just gonna call you Katy.

So, anyways, since today I've officially been in Hollywood Arts for one year and it is truly fantastic, I love everything; the students, the colors, the classes, the teachers and every little tidbit in between. Do cool people say tidbit? Whatever, I'm bringing it back.

You know who's really cool? Jade West.

Yeah, Katy, you heard me. The girl who dumped coffee on my head the first day here and the girl who tried to ruin my prome (_which was actually so successful we had a second one this year, so go, Tori!_) so, yeah, THAT girl is cool. And I literally mean cool, like cold as ice and hard as rock, Jade is like Chuck Norris, yeah, Jade is THAT cool.

But Chuck Norris isn't as hot and talented as Jade, Chuck Norris wishes he was like Jade. I mean, the girl is perfect, her performances as dark and twisted as they might seem are beautiful, graceful, poetic even, like the time she performed as a twisted Juliet in Sikowitz's adaptation as _Romeo & Juliet_ and the time she danced for when we went to Yerba, I mean, come on! I thought I was good until I got a look at her. the air around her is just like roses and perfection, like she's so damn perfect, she needs to be engraved in diamonds to preserve her perfectness.

I m not gay, okay? Jade is just something that needs to be as descriptive as possible, especially in ink and paper and I just can't capture her quite well. I bet Beck can.

Sometimes Beck pisses me off (_don't get me wrong, Beck is like the coolest guy ever and he's so kind and mellow I feel that he belongs in the 70'S with Hyde and Jackie and Kelso and Fez_) but the way he treats Jade sometimes, the way he talks to other girls as if she isn't there is just stupid.

If Jade was my girlfriend (_which doesn't mean I want her to be, okay?_) I would never even mind looking at another girl, let alone talk to them. Not when I have Jade West smiling at me the way she smiles at Beck and give me kisses the way they make out before every school bell ring. I would write her poems, even if she would throw them at my face and saying their too cheesy. I would bring her at least one flower, every other weekend and hide little messages in them saying pretty and significant little tidbits like "I love your haircut" or "I noticed you where sad yesterday, here's a flower for you to cut up" or stuff like that.

But, whatever, you know. She isn't my girlfriend and she probably never will be because she has Beck and why would she ever leave him?

…that awkward moment when you realize you're in love with the meanest girl in school.

…I have to go…burn this page now…

Sorry, Katy.


End file.
